Inside My Head
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Gil Grissom awakes after his ear surgery. Post-ep for "Inside The Box".


_Spoiler: Season 3's "Inside The Box". But well, that isn't a spoiler anymore now is it.. :-) .  
Note: Hi folks! I was just watching season three's "Inside The Box" and God, I realised how much I have missed Gil and Catherine. My hands started typing and this rolled out. Far from perfect, but well, wanted to share it anyway! Enjoy! xx._

**Inside My Head**

His eyes were still heavy. Despite all his efforts, he still hadn't been able to open them. His head felt as if it was filled with cotton balls and thinking straight definitely wasn't gonna happen. He just wished he could open his eyes. He knew he was awake. His thought was confirmed when he heard an unknown voice in the back of his head say: "He hasn't woken up yet, but you can sit next to him if you'd like. I'm sure he will appreciate his wife being with him."

It was a good thing he could hear a voice. He wasn't sure though. Was this all real, or was it his imagination taking over him?

There wasn't another voice replying, but he could tell someone was settling close to him. His wife? Since when did he get married? He again tried to open his eyes. Still no luck.

A familiar sent filled his nose trills. Strawberry, mixed with vanilla and an unique scent that could only be described as typically hers. Was he dreaming? He was pretty sure she wasn't his wife, though he would never complain if she would've been. God, it was all he truly wanted; her being his wife would make his life complete.

She started talking. Oh yes, it was most definitely her.

"Hey…. You're okay? The nurse told me your surgery went fine. Thank God. I'm surprised you're not awake yet…. This is quite odd, actually, talking to someone who's asleep. I just.. I just need to talk to you. Maybe it's better you're not awake."

A warm hand covered his and started stroking it, making him all warm inside. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see her. Tell her she could tell him anything, always, when he was awake.

"Lousiest thing happened tonight… I know you're gonna be disgusted and I can't blame you for that. I eh… I found out Sam Braun's my father. How… How insane is that? I always suspected…. I just… I never thought there would actually be a day he would tell me he was… I'm confused."

He could hear her sigh. He wanted to tell her it was all good. That that father of hers wouldn't determine her personality, or her life. That he wouldn't think less of her regardless of who her father was.

"And here I am, bothering you with my lousy story while you're in a bed recovering from surgery. I'm sorry. I… I'm glad everything's okay. I know this is going to sound silly but I wouldn't know what to do if something had gone wrong today. If I would never be able to talk to you again like we're used to… Well, obviously I would learn signing, but still… God, I'm rambling…"

He knew he would've chuckled if he had seen her now. God, she sounded confused. But cute. He again tried opening his eyes. He seemed to succeed, but the moment the slightest amount of light hit his eyes, he closed them again. This was tougher than expected.

"I'm not sure you even want me here. Maybe you want to do this by yourself, maybe you… You don't want me to bother you when you're awake… I told those people I'm your wife."

She chuckled. He wanted to smile.

"I eh… They wouldn't let me in. I figured telling them I was your wife wouldn't do any harm. Would it?"

God no. He wished she was his wife.

"I know I'm rambling right now and I know it doesn't make any sense… You're the only one I can talk to though…"

He wanted to see her so bad. His eyes had to open. Right. Now. The light was so harsh and despite his instincts telling him to shut them again, he only blinked, looking to his right where he found a strawberry blonde looking straight at him. He could tell she was upset. She smiled nevertheless.

"Hey… Welcome back, sleepy."

His mouth was dry. He honestly couldn't care less. He heard her voice. His hearing seemed absolutely perfect and her voice sounded like one of an angel. She was. It hadn't been inside his head. It had been real; she had been talking beside his bed all the time.

"Hi."

Her smile was perfect. "Glad to have you here, Gil… You can hear me, right?"

"Crystal clear."

"Perfect… Let me get the nurse, okay?"

He nodded. She was about to get up when he said: "Wait… Cath?"

She sat down again, her eyes focused on his. She was so pretty.

"What?"

"I'll… I'll make sure I keep up the act of you being my wife."

A surprised smile appeared on her lips, and for a second, he thought he saw fear. She nevertheless smiled though. "Yeah… You should."

He nodded. "I eh… I'm sorry about Sam."

Her eyes narrowed, the smile slowly disappearing from her face. "You… You heard all of that?"

He nodded. He was about to tell her it was all good. That she didn't have to be scared, nor ashamed. He wouldn't judge her. He never would. He thought she was about to get upset when a small smile appeared on her face again.

"We'll talk later about this, Gil. You should rest. I'll get the nurse."

He nodded, and when she got up to walk away, he couldn't stop himself from saying: "You're still perfect, Catherine. No matter who your father is."

She smiled and turned around. "Thanks, Gil."

When Catherine walked away, she smiled. That man was the cutest thing on earth while still a bit affected by the drugs he had been given before his surgery. He was so sweet. She was sure he would forget the words he had uttered seconds ago. The morphine had probably taken over him. God, she wished he would tell her that when not affected by the drugs.

Catherine hated admitting to herself she was scared. She normally wasn't. The only thing she was truly scared of was the one thing she wanted so bad. Catherine Willows wanted to be the wife of Gil Grissom more than anything in this world. It would never happen. Oh well. Telling the nurse she was his wife at least gave her the opportunity to pretend for a while. A short but perfect while.

_Note: Hope you guys liked it, please let me know if you've got the time :) . X._


End file.
